


9 minutes & 43 seconds

by dendryllio



Series: elders of the creek [3]
Category: Craig of the Creek (Cartoon)
Genre: Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, rambly emotional vent fic again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dendryllio/pseuds/dendryllio
Summary: “Pretty. You’re pretty,” was all Mark could say. His eyes were red from crying but they still sparkled as he took in the view in front of him. His chest bubbled with unsaid words, he wanted so badly to tell David that he just couldn’t handle how much he loved being held in his arms, how when the other teen buried his face in Mark’s hair and kissed him softly, he felt like he might explode.He just didn’t have the words.
Relationships: Mark/David
Series: elders of the creek [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048522
Kudos: 18





	9 minutes & 43 seconds

**Author's Note:**

> [prepare yourselves for the author's unrestrained thought vomit]
> 
> pov i had a breakdown last night and decided to emotionally torture this cartoon character from a kids show even more and turn this into a fully fledged series. sorry, mark.
> 
> (peep the tiny foreshadowing that mark's dad is abusive even though it has nothing to do with canon and i just pulled it out of absolute thin air because for some reason i just enjoy fucking with his emotions; this will become a plot point later in the series)
> 
> anyways i became even more frustrated with myself that when i wrote [the first fic in this series](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579005), i hadn't really thought about or begun to understand the depth of these characters (they're not deep at all, it's a kids show, i'm just reading into it asf), and they're extremely out of character, so i might rewrite that fic, but for now it's just listed in the series and i will be disappointed with it :,)
> 
> oh and also i'm terrible with series titles so you are more than encouraged to suggest some in the comments, i'm unhappy with "elders of the creek" because barry isn't really a main character in it and its mainly mark-centric, so if y'all have any ideas, comment them or hit me up on my [tumblr that i absolutely never use](https://dendryllio.tumblr.com/) but i don't feel comfy putting my instagram that i use daily on ao3 where people dont know me personally but totally message me on there to talk about craig of the creek (or literally anything else the author is very lonely and has a total of three close friends) and i'll probably give u my insta from there!!!
> 
> SORRY I'M DONE NOW please enjoy

It had been 6 days since the FaceTime call on that fateful Saturday morning. David was unabashedly counting this time. 

*

He had biked to Mark’s house in a record time of 9 minutes and 43 seconds, rushing in through the back door as quickly and quietly as humanly possible and tiptoeing up the carpeted stairs to Mark’s room.

They cuddled and David comforted Mark the best he could and they talked a bit more, mainly just David whispering loving nonsense into his best friend’s (boyfriend’s? they hadn’t talked it over yet) ear as Mark sobbed softly in his arms.

An hour or two passed before Mark shuffled and David loosened his hold around the older so he could roll over. They were facing each other now and Mark brought a hand up to cradle the side of David’s face, the latter leaning into his touch.

“Pretty. You’re pretty,” was all Mark could say. His eyes were red from crying but they still sparkled as he took in the view in front of him. His chest bubbled with unsaid words, he wanted so badly to tell David that he just couldn’t handle how much he loved being held in his arms, how when the other teen buried his face in Mark’s hair and kissed him softly, he felt like he might explode.

He just didn’t have the words.

But David seemed to get it all. When didn’t he get it all? Mark was constantly in awe of the way he never had to voice his thoughts to David, he just magically got the point. Every time. And Mark fell a little further in love.

“Can I kiss you?” 

David smiled at the question and nodded. “This is a lot better than the other time. I don’t have to worry that it’s just a one time thing, that you don’t feel the same way about me as I do you.

“And you don’t have to ask next time.”

Mark surged forward, clutching David’s hips ever tighter as their lips crashed together. He was sure that he exploded this time. Comparing it to the first kiss was ridiculous when tears streamed down Mark’s face yet again. He had been sure he couldn’t cry any more, but it seemed as if the tears he had been holding since he was six and his dad told him he should never cry had built up. 

Mark felt as if his entire being was overflowing from his body and David licked into his mouth and he whimpered against his tongue and the whole experience, unbelievably, got  _ better. _

“Good,” was all he could make out between being out of his breath and out of his mind and David just held him tighter, knowing exactly what he needed to feel safe. 

They kissed until their breaths were caught in their chests, unable to take in enough air between the desperate kisses they shared, breathing each other in like they could survive just from each other’s touch. But they couldn’t, and they needed oxygen. 

So David pulled away reluctantly and Mark chased his lips in a brief moment of dolorous need before his lover cradled the back of his neck and shushed him and he collapsed forward, burying his face in David’s chest and gasping heavy breaths. 

“You’re so good. Mark, you’re so good for me, so perfect.” Said teen shuddered in his arms, the sudden shift from the lack of praise he received in his everyday life overtaking him. It was overwhelming but David continued. “Want you here, wanna hold you forever. Can I hold you forever?”

“Please.”

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: the word "and" is used twenty three (23) whole times in this 599 word fic because the author cannot physically stop themselves from writing run-on sentences that are the length of entire paragraphs!!!
> 
> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated, peace and love !


End file.
